It is proposed to study the therapeutic effectiveness of halfway house programs as transitional facilities and alternatives to 24 hour hospitalization. Four houses, encompassing thirty beds, will be available. Experimental and control groups will be studied in six areas: acute patients in Walk-in Clinic, acute patients in a community hospital, chronic patients discharged from the State Hospital, chronic patients with reoccurrence of symptoms while outpatients, alcoholics, and drug abusers. A demonstration of the comparative values of utilizing halfway houses as opposed to the direct transfer of patients from inpatient to outpatient status or vice versa will be investigated. Data will be gathered over a two-year period to achieve the appropriate samples in each control and experimental group. Two more years will be used to gather data relating to followup. Instruments will be developed to assess symptom improvement, work production, mental health, and drug behavior. Differences will be measured in length of treatment, length of hospitalization and halfway house treatment and rehospitalization. The results of this study should indicate whether the utilization of halfway houses is therapeutically effective as a transition from inpatient to outpatient treatment and as an alternative to hospitalization. It is believed that this study will be of value to community mental health planners and service agencies in devising a mental health delivery system.